


Hands Up

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, Oral, Panties, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knock Out does his best to teach a very desperate and panty-clad Smokescreen some self-control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Up

**Author's Note:**

> we all knew it was inbound after [this](http://inushiek.tumblr.com/post/71244184731/ask-smokescreen-all-the-detail-well-first-i), then [SOMEONE TOLD ME TO](http://inushiek.tumblr.com/post/71259388130/while-i-am-usually-never-one-to-question-the-actions-of) 
> 
> by the way: I _love_ me some robots wearing human underwear. mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"Knock-" Smokescreen gasps sharply, his knees nearly buckling, "This isn’t fair!"

"Who  _ever_  said anything about ‘fair,’ Smokescreen? Hands up,” the red mech smirks, leaning back on his heels until his bondmate obeys.

Suppressing a whine, the blue mech slaps his palms back on the wall above his head, “But Knockers! Come on!”

Knock Out hides his amusement by leaning back in close Smokescreen’s trapped spike. His hands slide up the mech’s thighs, smoothing the thin fabric along the way. The bright red lingerie suits him wonderfully…especially when the lacy fabric of the panties is bulging around Smokescreen’s spike. “The more impatient you are, the more fun I’ll have, you know,” he murmurs, lips brushing against the trapped spike.

Before he can think better of it, one of Smokescreen’s hands drops from the wall to brace on Knock Out’s shoulder.

"Ah ah ah," the red mech scolds, leaning back again and grasping Smokescreen’s wrist, "Am I going to need to get the cuffs out, or are you going to behave?"

Smokescreen opens his mouth, but shuts it without saying anything. He hesitates to give in, but eventually revs his engine and reluctantly places his palm back onto the wall where it belongs.

"Wise decision," Knock Out purrs, grasping the blue mech’s hips, "Now. Are you going to leave them there?"

"Yes! Now  _please_! Knock Out!”

Knockout sighs, blowing hot air over the mech’s interface array. “Oh, very well,” he smirks, leaning in close enough to snatch the thin fabric between his denta and tug it down just far enough to allow him to lick the tip of Smokescreen’s spike, “Are you going to be a good bot?”

“ _Yes_!  _Please_! I’ll be good!  ** _Please_** , Knockers!”


End file.
